Through the Years
by cherishorty
Summary: TAKARI. Yearly compilation written about the couple.
1. She knew

She knew. She didn't have to be a fortune teller to figure out... one day, she would marry him.

Giggling, the eight year old hid behind her brother Yagami Taichi as he discussed intently with Ishida Yamato. Peeking over, she could see the other eight year old, Takaishi Takeru, kicking a rock between him and a strange orange flying bat pig looking thing. She didn't understand why Taichi had rushed her out the house door to a dingy old warehouse to talked to Yamato and she certainly didn't understand what was going on. What she did know was that Takeru was cute and they were going to get married... one day.

Out of nervousness, she tugged on the stupid silver/red medical alert necklace that Taichi insisted that she wore. Turning the scratched piece of material over, she reread the imprints that she remembered after wearing it for so many years. 'Yagami Hikari, Odaiba Clinic #41558271, Asthmatic, Anemic.' Often she hid the despised necklace behind her whistle, she didn't want anyone worrying about her. Gatomon, curious about her new destined's actions, slightly pawed Hikari's leg.

Hikari looked up at the same time as Takeru. As his azure eyes met her ruby ones, she felt her heart skip a beat and turned away. He mistook her shyness as a look of worry and came up to her. Just when she thought she couldn't breathe by how close he was in approximation, he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay. I can tell we're going to be best friends." He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen but it didn't make her feel any better.

_'Just friends?'_ she thought as her heart sank.


	2. That Moment

**UPDATE: 10/02/09**

**AN-**  
I'm so sorry this took two weeks for update. I can't even explain to you what's been going on.

Replies to reviews-_  
Light-of-Hope-07_– Thank you :) I'm trying the keep the character the same for now as it is my first story plus everyone knows how adorable the two are as little kids! Of course though, all little kids grow up =O_  
__TKariinlove _- Next chapter is here! (for some reason I can't type the full of your username and make it show up)_  
KoumiLoccness_ - I'm a semi-fan of Koumi... but I really don't see the relevance to my story with that question.

* * *

That Moment

_'Gatomon, I wonder what you're doing now...'_

Hikari stared out the window, watching the droplets of rain hit the glass. It had been over a year since she had seen her feline friend and though they only spent a short time together, Hikari had a strange attachment to the digimon that made her miss her almost everyday. It didn't help that her closest Digidestined friend lived far enough that either had to take the ferry to see the other. Luckily for her, he was visiting his dad in town and would come to see her and her brother with his.

"Kari, don't stay so close to the window! You'll get sick again!" Taichi exclaimed as he came back from the living room.

"Sorry Tai," she replied. _'The window's not even open.'_

"Matt and TK are going to be here in 10 minutes; then we'll go to the park. Put on your necklace," he instructed while leaving the room once more.

She sighed as she placed the same old medical alert necklace where it "belongs." Without her whistle, it showed the whole world that she was fragile just by the blatantly obvious Rod of Asclepius symbol against dark red. If there was anyway to make such a noticeable necklace look inconspicuous, she'd like to know. With Yamato coming over, she knew he'd be keeping a close eye on her as much as Tai.

It wasn't as though she didn't like Yamato's company, she actually loved him coming over because he treated her like the little sister he'd always wanted. He was a whole lot better than Jyou, who made her ALMOST feel germophobic with his constant germ facts, or Koushiro, who always paid more attention to his laptop than anything else. She had once tried to see what he was doing on it but he quickly blushed a dark red and shut the screen before she could see anything. Hikari also loved the two girls coming over, especially Mimi, because Taichi always made sure everything was perfect for her visits. She was sure that one day, the two would be more than friends, though Tai always told her she read too much manga and watched too many "chick flicks."

Jumping up when she heard Takeru's voice through the front door, she threw the door open and hugged the boy with all of her might. She always enjoyed the way he smelt, sushi and laundry detergent. She felt him wrap his arms around her and swing her around.

In that moment, Hikari forgot about the world around them and didn't hear their brothers murmur behind them.

* * *

Read and review please. :)


	3. Of Ballet and Basketball

**UPDATE: 01/01/09**

**AN-  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Digimon or any references to anything written in this story. I just wrote the plot.

Sorry this chapter took 2-3 months for an update, I planned to make this one using TK's perspective… being a girl, I definitely had a problem with that :p I also just finished my first semester in college *cheers* FINALLY, I have had time for an update.

* * *

"I can't wait! This is my last year before I can go on pointe! You're coming next week, right TK?" Hikari squealed over the phone.

"Of course, it's all you've been talking about for the past two months. I'm really excited to go."

Hikari's ballet recital had been the number one priority on the ten year old Takeru's calendar; he had circled it twice with a red pen and highlighted it pink to make it stand out against the stark white grid. Of course he couldn't tell her that; he had gotten to the age at which what girls thought of him meant everything, namely Hikari. He had seen Yamato give off no emotion whatsoever to girls and watched as they fell all over him. Takeru wasn't as cold but he could try to imitate his oniisan in that way.

Other than that, Takeru had grown up to be quite the opposite of Yamato. He was compassionate and the gentleman in his group of friends. His face was definately more babyfaced and softer than his oniisan's stoney look. Though the musical genes of the family channeled through both their blood lines and both sang with the voices that competed with angels, Yamato played the harmonica and recently started bass guitar while Takeru played the piano and ukulele since the divorce.

"I'm tired of watching nine year olds getting their pointe shoes before me. I have to wait until I'm eleven before Monsieur Dunstan even lets me. I've been tested three times TK! And he always tells me my ankles are too weak. He's just blind," she ranted for the fifth time that week.

"Well, your ankles definitely have been stronger every time he tested you. They're finally there this time," Takeru answered, stirring his ramen soup.

"I know. Anyways, isn't your soup done by now?"

"It's been, Hika-chan," he laughed.

"OH! Why didn't you tell me?! I'll let you go then! Bye TK-kun!" Before he had time to comprehend, the next thing he heard was the dial tone.

_'How does she talk so fast?'_

He stared at his ramen soup for a second before starting to eat. He wasn't going to lie, Hikari was his best friend and there was no doubt he'd do whatever makes her happy... but sometimes her phone calls were repetitive, as much irritating.

_'Then again, maybe I was the exact same way about basketball tryouts...'_

The past two months were not only about her ballet recital; they also consisted of his rants about how he could never perfect a layup or make a free throw that would just go in without the assist of the hoop or back board. His tryouts were two weeks ago and thankfully he got in.

_'Maybe I'm only noticing it because I'm not overexcited about anything anymore.'_

Staring at his calendar, he slurped another spoonful of soup. _'I'm only 10, why are girls complicated already?'_

"TK! Have you been practicing your French?" TK coughed as his mom called him from the next room.

"Hai... I mean Oui!"

Mrs. Takaishi walked into the room, paler than usual. "Good, I just got off the phone with your grandfather. He's not doing too well and needs care. Pack as much as possible, we leave in three days… and I don't know how long we'll be gone."

* * *

_penguindan333_ - Thank you :)_  
Light-of-Hope-07 - _I like to think of Mimi as someone I could pair with almost anyone and be fine with but I'm a huge Michi and Mimato fan. I'm trying to do a different chapter per age so they are 9 in chapter 2 and now are 10. If I get more inspired, I might start doing two chapters per age but this is just how I'm thinking right now. As for the kawaii-ness, you know how little girls are with their crushes; they seem to make everything just a little more cheesy than guys do. I'm actually trying to get in touch with my inner child for these chapters.  
_TKariinlove_- Who knows? o.o I don't even have a set plan right now BUT I do plan on eventually putting them together.  
_Stealth Photographer _– Thank you, each chapter will be a different year, however see my comment to Light-of-Hope-07's review  
_Aero Angemon_ – Children have simplicit minds, which is the reason for the lack of depth about Hikari's thoughts. The future chapters will definitely be longer; I just stepped back into story writing so I'm trying to get the hang of things again. Thank you for you criticism.

Read and Review please! :)  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
